Sami's confession
by WyldClaw
Summary: 1 shot sidestory to an old enemy reappears. Sami Oak's confession how how she fell for the son of a certain black haired pokemon trainer. future animeverse fic. please read and review. thanks


My secret by WyldClaw

Plot: This is just a little thing about Sami's crush on Derek And Apollo's vision, her POV. Thoughts are _italics_, vision is in {} and Pokéspeech is in (). Don't take Sami or Jaden! If you do than May brokenstar haunt your dreams. I live for reviews.

XxX fic is below XxX

Love. The dictionary's definition is a demotion of a strong affection and personal attachment between two people. however ask anyone either what their personal definition of love is or how they found it and it's like finding two Spindas with the same spot patterns. no two are alike. Sometimes it is instant; sometimes it comes out of years of friendship. Other times, its from years of working together- like my parents' relationship . It could be a selfless act. Sometimes it's like a willow tree - it develops slowly over time until it's staring you in the face. I fall into the last category:

I, Samantha 'sami' Kyralie Oak, Gary oak's daughter have fallen head over heels in love... With none other than my very best friend Derek, the oldest kid of Pallet City's own Ash and Misty Ketchem.

I don't know how it came about but I can somewhat pinpoint when it began

. We met at school when we were young and bonded quickly. At the time he was an only child and i had my twin brother Ryan. We were kids of Pallet City's most famous citizens who wanted to step out of our parents' shadows. We shared similar dreams for the future. We were so close that we joked that we were related. In a sense we were: his dad was my godfather. We did lots of things together. In fact he helped me get over my fear of flying on a pokemon when I was about four years old.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

"I dunno derwick" I gulped as I looked up at the massive charcoal gray skinned charizard and the dragonair.

"I can understand your fear Sami," my godfather told me. He was stroking the head of the dragonair. "It's scary your first time-"

"but it's rweally cool" derek interjected. His handsome eyes sparkled- even when I was that little he enchanted me. " It like you is in another world. You can go through clouds and fog and mist. Pease sami?"

"Wh-what I fall off? The winds are weally stwong in the air" I voiced my fears.

" you won't" derek reassured me and squeezed my hand. I looked over at him . "awora and sunset wont let you fall and neither will I"

the shiny kindly charizard- Sunset- shook her great head. (of course I won't allow you to fall little one. I would never hurt a human or let them fall... unless they truly deserved it like HIM ). Her face darkened for a flicker of a second as she muttered the last two words under her breath. Her ex-trainer who nearly killed her had abused her. Mom told me that there was an ugly legal battle involving him and the Ketchums.

(And if you do ash an' I will be there to catch you) aurora added.

"Well... I'll twy". I agreed

With Ash's help both Derek and I got settled on Sunset's back while he got on to auroras. " You wanna hold tight to me cause this is your first time. just welax. you don't wanna be scared 'wound 'zards when you're widing on them. Mommy told me Daddy was all nervous and looked a fool when he firt wode a charizard. "

we giggled while ash groaned. "did your mother have to tell you that ?"

"sawwy daddy. "

(everyone ready?) aurora asked and we nodded.

"you might wanna close your eyes for the take off " derek whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Sunset flap her wings lightly and then I felt the rush of air.

"you can open them sami." Ash told me a few minutes. I did and saw that we weren't even that up – only about thirty to fifty feet up.

_Wow! This is pretty awesome! _I was awed by how beautiful it was up here. "this... is wonderful" I remarked

" I told ya" derek grinned. I blushed

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback X flashback ends X

Soon we went from being a duo to being a trio when a new neighbor moved.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

"Hey Sam?" A seven-year-old Derek asked me one day. We were sitting at a bench at the park on a summer day, having strawberry ice cream cones. Misty- Derek's mom-was pushing his five-month-old sister DJ on a swing nearby.

" Hmm?"

"Do. You ever think 'bout what path you're gonna take on your journey?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Wh-what about you "

I felt my cheeks burn as he grinned sadly. " I wanna be the greatest trainer ever an' be able to make a name for myself. " He gazed down at his ice cream. "no one really sees me as me – all they do is see dad or mom. I wanna step outside their shadows"

He looked back at me. " Y-you're lucky Sam- least no one really compares you to you dad"

"Not yet- at least" I pointed out before licking my ice cream. . "Dad said that I should choose my own path"

"Lucky for you. Everyone expects me to be dad. Bryce, and Tami and the rest of the school bullies say I'm gonna be just like him an' get into lots of trouble"

"Tami is jealous cause you know lots more 'bout hoenn and Unova pokemon" I pointed out. I hated Tami- she thought she was better than everyone. She seemed to have a personal grudge against me and loved to see me get in trouble. _ That spoiled rich brat thinks money can get her everything _"plus she thinks that as the mayor's kid she gets to boss everyone around".

"Yeah..." he still looked down so I decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear about the new family in town?"

He nodded. "Mom and dad said something about them moving into the Morrison's old house. Said they were starting up a restaurant"

_Cool a new neighbor._ "Really?"

He nodded. " They knew them from when they went on their own journey. I overheard mom saying that they wanted a fresh start. "

" A fresh start? From what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno, Sami. They said that they have two kids- an older girl and their son's 'bout our age maybe a little younger. He's apparently really shy" his green eyes sparkled and he smiled. " He's not gonna be shy round us."

I felt a warm feeling go through my body. "No he won't"

"Want to go see if when they move in, mom and dad can help us make gram's famous triple berry pie to bring over"

"Sure thing"

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Derek and I became quick friends with Jaden. He was shy but that changed once you got to know him. He had an older sister named Jordan and was a bit of a loner but we didn't care. Having been around snake pokemon he was really talented at serpenttongue-the dialect of snakes. I could never get the hang of the hissing language. We became almost inseparable- at school we were the top trainers. But we really bonded when Derek saved Flamie from her cruel trainer.

It was then that i noticed something was changing in me when it came to him - i noticed the little things: how his eyes sparkled like bright leaf stones. How his face seemed to be shine bright even when it was raining. How much he put his family and pokemon first. How gorgeous he was. I even admit i could see why the girls in the school were in love with him and i found myself quite jealous of them. There was a few times I even got into fights mainly with Tami but sometime with her cohorts. _Love makes you do stupid things and I was no exception._ There was no way i'd tell my twin about my new feelings. Thanks to the connections between twins Ryan could sense what i was feeling and what was going on. He was known around school for being a bit of a blabbermouth and a flirt. I don't know if he suspected anything or if he chose to keep his mouth shut for my sake.

Carrying the secret of my growing crush became a burden on me. I had a rough time focusing on my tasks at the lab and at school. I was starting to see Derek's warm eyes and caring face in my dreams. Ryan and my parents seemed to think that i was in a lovesick daze. They couldn't have been more right.

After Derek had told me about the ransom note i got a sick feeling in my stomach and trouble sleeping that night. I knew i had to tell someone about my feelings but i couldn't think of whom. Then it hit me: Jaden! I asked him if i could talk to him under the shade of an Oran tree and told Remy to keep a lookout.

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

"Jaden, there's something i need to get off my chest." i looked into his hazel eyes. "I really like someone. As in like, like them"

From what little i could see in the early morning light he looked shocked. " Uh me? No offense Sami, but you're like a sister. It would be awkward dating you. It would be as weird as Jordan dating Ryan"

_My twit of a twin dating Jordan? GROSS!_ I shuddered at the thought. " I don't mean you. I mean someone. Else"

" Who-" His mouth formed a perfect O shape as it sunk in. "You mean" he motioned to Derek's house. My nod confirmed it. "I knew it!"

_That was really dumb telling him._ "Shush. You want to blurt it out all the way to Mount Moon?"

He lowered his voice. "You mean he doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "No. I've only realized it last night. I've been getting these strange but good feelings about him lately. Like how my stomach feels like there is a flock of Butterfrees in it every time he looks at me. His face is in my dreams and how I just want to be near him. I needed to tell someone and Ryan ... well he wouldn't understand. Then last night when i had this realization ... I had this gut wrenching feeling he's going to do something ... brave. Brave but stupid."

"Yeeaahh. Sounds like he's inherited one of Mr. K's famous traits. Mom and dad said that they couldn't believe what he'd put himself through to save someone or do the right thing "

"Look Jade. You're my other best friend. I need you to promise me something. " I took a deep breath. "Whatever Derek has planned regarding that note. You need to go with him. You have to keep him alive... for me "

There was a moment of silence as this sunken in. "you really care that much for him don't you? " I didn't answer. "I can see it in your eyes. " a smile appeared on his face " i swear to Arceus I'll keep him alive. Not just for your sake but his parents"

"Yeah" i returned the grin. "Ash and misty would have your head"

" And then my parents would have to dig me up so they could kill me "

Remy's ears twitched. (He's coming out the door!)

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Throughout the last hour and a half I've felt as if I've been separated from my body. Like i was watching someone else's life. Like some other girl had gotten the vitamin-infused poke-food and berries from the Harrison girls, washed the berries and began giving them out. Like it was someone else who almost speared by her dad's Nidoking cause she wasn't thinking. I was too busy worrying about Derek and what he's facing. _What are he and Jaden up against? Did they find the kidnapper? Are they safe? Where are they?_

Ryan even noticed I was off. "What's up Sam? You look like you're in a daze of some sort. " he called over from a small hill where he and Jenni Harrison were testing the food out on a group of ponyta

"just ... tired. didn't sleep well cause of ... bad dreams " I lied praying he'd believed the lie.

" really?" he raised his eyebrows as if saying he didn't believe me. I gave him a shut-up-now- look and he then gave up. "Apollo was looking for you. "

"Great. What's he want from me? "

"Ask him. He's flying around somewhere"

_Whoopee- just what i need: that nosy Natu poking his beak into my thoughts._ I sat down on an old tree stump nearby on vast laboratory grounds, a pail of food and a clipboard at my feet. I sighed as a pale Natu wearing a red identification ring around his foot hopped over to me.

"Think of the mini-devil and he will come," I muttered under my breath. His trainer abandoned Apollo when he was very little for not being a fierce attacking pokemon. My parents took him in and he ... kind of adopted my brother and i. He was odd for a Natu- he had visions of the future but they weren't always predictable.

He had been bugging me about something but like i said i had been so worried about my best friends that i had put up a mental block. I bit my lip and twirled a lock of my hair. _They should have been back by now unless..._

(Hello! Earth to Sami! Wake up! WAKE UP!) A sharp peck on my head and a yelp in my ear brought me to reality. I yelped as if hit by a pin missile attack. "Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake "

I looked down at the innocent looking bird that had flown to the ground the moment I jumped up. " For the love of ho-oh did you have to peck me THAT hard" I rubbed the spot where he pecked my head. _Blasted bird_

(How else was I supposed to get your attention? Get Gary's Blastoise to hydro pump you?)

"Yeeaahh. I don't fancy being soaked to the bone"

(I could get Umbreon to headbutt you)

"No thanks. I'd be out for a week or at least a few hours if he did that"

(I- I had a vision) he looked me in the eyes (and. you might want to see it) he closed his eyes closed, then reopened- bright blue orbs. I grabbed his wings, which were shivering. The moment i did my surroundings disappeared

{I was in a battered large gray room. It was like a gym' s arena- a huge field in the middle of room. The field looked really awful. _What in the world happened? _There were huge gaping craters in the floor, which was splattered with what unmistakably looked like blood. There was a huge pile of ruined gray debris, fur, blood and metal underneath what must have been a balcony.

My heart leapt when i noticed that there were some figures on one side of the room i recognized. I saw my godfather; along with aki's mother storm and aki she. All three were wounded greatly – Ash's shoulder looked horrible and he had innumerable cuts and bruises. Storm was also pale and covered in bruises– one paw was limply hanging by her side. Her tiny daughter Aki was pale, injured and being restrained by Ash. _What happened to them? _I shuddered. 

Jaden was gently but firmly holding Storm- his eyes were blazing with anger. There was also an injured unconcious growlithe I instantly recognized- Flamie.

I heard snatches of their conversation. (... Have to let me go. Ash. She's toast) aki begged. (I'll ... I'll make her pay)

He shook his head and shuddered. " No. Trust me aki. I've faced her before, though I've never faced... those things"

(What do we do?) Storm whispered.

"I don't know" Jaden spoke his voice shaky. "She's got us trapped like raticate. She'll kill us if we were to escape. Even if we could escape we couldn't leave..."

It was then i saw someone in the middle of the room. This pale person was restrained by what i could only describe as a nightshade ribbon. Pools of red were at their side. I saw a growing purple spot on their arms as the figure screamed in pain. I thought my heart stopped when the figure's head lift up and i saw it was bloody, pale and injured. _No, it can't be... no_

"Please let us go" Derek whimpered to someone in the shadows. He seemed to be in great pain as he spoke. "Please...give me the... antidote and. leave. Us. Alone"

"Now why would i do that boy? I'd rather watch you suffer in your last minutes " an icy cold voice cackled as the speaker stepped out of the shadows. I saw an older woman, dressed in a dark black leather suit step out of the shadows. Her icicle blue eyes had no trace of warmth in them. Her silver and gray hair had burned patches and she cradled one arm- which smelled of burnt flesh- against her chest. Deep in the shadows from where the woman had come from was something i couldn't see save for a sharp looking Ariados horn, where the dark pulsing nightshade whip was coming from. "You have caused me too much trouble, brat. As for you " she gazed at my godfather, Jaden, and storm. "Oh do i have plans for all of you... even that worthless tailess shrimp" aki bristled her fur at the insult.

"go to.. hell J" Ash glared at her.

"temper, temper " J glowered. "maybe this ought show you some respect"

, she pulled a gun out of her jacket and pointed at Derek. I had to shut my eyes but that did not shut out a huge BANG or the sound of weeping and shouting.. then there was another loud BANG...}

I blinked and found myself on the grass, covered in sweat. My hands were trembling. I sat up and faced Apollo whose eyes had gone back to normal. (scary wasn't it"

I nodded, shakily. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching us. I lowered my voice. "Is that -will that..."

(Really happen? i don't know) apollo ended. (But i have this strange feeling it might happen soon)

It clicked: whoever J was, she must have been who kidnapped Ash and Storm. That increasing purple spot on his arms had to be - I shuddered at the thought- poison. _J wasn't going to let them go until ..._ I gulped _once she's done with Derek she'll make them be her hostages and come her and..._. I shivered again. _We're dead meat if she does. My family , the town..._

I stood up. If what he said was true, there was no time to waste. " Have you seen Terra"?

Terra was my mom's Aerodactyl- one of the fastest fliers we had. Despite her species she was normally a peaceful pokemon. However anyone messed with her family or my friends-well she could be opposite of peaceful.

(I think she was by the Oran berry grove) the Natu looked at me strangely , quickly reading my mind. (you want me to tell her to meet us outside the house?)

I shook my head. " I have to tell misty first. I'll leave a note for mom and dad . you're going to have to come with me to her house. I have this strange feeling that you're gonna have to unlock her memories"

(cause somehow she doesn't remember what happened?)

"y-yeah. Derek told me the other night that she didn't remember anything. I wonder if she knew who took ash and storm.." I shuddered, my mind still on that horrible vision. _We have to save them pronto! I don't that fate to be fall them much less my crush_

Apollo looked me, knowing what I was thinking. (you're right)

I raced back inside the house praying to Arceus that i'd come out of this alive with the others.

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down at the counter and muttered the words as I wrote the note . "dear ryan, mom and dad... something.. happened to Ash, storm and Jaden, ... derek. Had to... go rescue them ... in the forest . will be back safely . took apollo and terra with me. Sami"

I put down the pen and looked at the note. _They're going to skin me alive when they see this. i might kiss any dreams of going on my pokemon journey goodbye. If they only knew what I saw ... I wonder if J ended up killing both ash and derek ? or derek and jaden? From what I saw she looked like the kind of person who wouldn't give a second thought about that. Ohh I hope that we're not too late to save derek! I don't know how much more he could hold on for if he was poisoned and-_

_(SAMI! )_ I flinched as Apollo mentally yelled in my head. _(stop day dreaming and start running! If we don't get to Mrs. K then -_

"I'm coming! I'm comin. " I opened the door, shut it and ran for derek's house like a zubat out of hell.

The end


End file.
